


Talon made him forget.

by Cicel_Rose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I felt evil writing this, Jesse kills someone, Talon!AU, but i'm happy with how it turned out, this was a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicel_Rose/pseuds/Cicel_Rose
Summary: A birthday gift for a tumblr friend. She loves Jesse and I asked her if she wanted fluff, angst or both. She said both so first is the angst!!!McCree blinded by love listens to Reaper when he says something about his girlfriend getting captured by Talon. He was too stupid to notice anything wrong until he was locked away.





	Talon made him forget.

McCree had never felt love before. Growing up in the DeadLock Gang made it hard for people to love him, and for him to love them. ALthough that changed when he met Forest. She ignored his past, most of the time, when she didn’t it was when he talked about Overwatch and how happy it made him. Each time she fell more in love with him. Even though Overwatch disbanded Talon was still around. What made it worse was Reaper. He was in charge of it now.  
Talon watched McCree and Forest for weeks, every date they go on, every time he stayed over her house. Every little thing they did together. When the went to do their jobs they kept an eye on both of them. McCree was too in love with Forest, he became blinded. It wasn’t until Reaper went over to him, looking like Reyes and asking about his life that he said everything he could about her. It was only praise, he couldn’t find anything wrong with his love.  
Reaper took advantage of this. He lied to his past subordinate that she was captured by Talon. McCree begged him to help get her back. With a smirk on his face, Reaper agreed. They went to the Talon base, McCree didn’t notice anything wrong when they let his old commander in without an issue. They walked right in the front gate, he was to blinded by anger to notice anything. It wasn’t until they reached the jail that he noticed something was wrong. Widowmaker pushed him into the cell before looking at Reaper and handing him the key. He locked him in saying “Damn ingrate.” before leaving.  
Loud screams of anger filled the jail. McCree couldn’t believe he let himself get fooled. He screamed until light shined into the room. It wasn’t Reaper or Widow, instead it was the leader of Talon. She walked up to his cell and laughed. Muttering about how blinded by love he was. He knew she was right, he knew he messed up following Reyes. She took something off her belt and pointed it at him. Without thinking he gave her such a smartass remark. He was rewarded with a shock from the taser.  
This went on for hours before he caved. There was enough electricity in his body to make him spark at the smallest touch. Now that he was broken Reaper walked in, fully cloaked now. Although McCree couldn’t know for sure he thought there was a smirk under his mask. He was right in thinking that. For a while Reaper wanted to see him broken, he wanted the child he brought into Blackwatch by his side again. This time for a more evil reason. Reaper knows his strengths, and he knows that in Talon they can make it even better.  
Forest began looking for Jesse after he was gone for three days. No text, no call, nothing from him. She was afraid he was killed. There would be something on news if he was dead or turned into the police though. She sat down and started searching for anything related to him. Instead she found something about Gabriel Reyes. In the moment she knew what happened. Her love was taken by Talon. It felt as if her entire world came crashing down. No more nights cuddling up against her cowboy, no cheesy flirting, nothing she had come to love so much. Deciding to do nothing anymore she moved from her screen and onto her bed. Why did she have to lose her love? Hadn’t she lost enough? The world didn’t think so. While Reaper didn’t think that at least. She began to cry, not knowing what else to do at this time. She just sat in her bed and cried.  
In her mind it felt like days that she was asleep. She thought she cried enough to sleep for a few days, but she wasn’t able too. Something loud woke her up, the slamming of her front door. It wouldn’t take long for the intruder to find her. All her weapons weren’t in her room, instead near the kitchen. Never did she think something like this would happen in her life. She took a deep breathe and moved under her bed. She could hide there for now, hopefully they leave, taking anything they want. Hopefully they leave her be.  
Dread filled her stomach after a couple minutes. She locked her front door, all her doors were locked. Either they had a key or they picked the lock. Only two people had a key to her house, Rj, and McCree. If it was Rj she would have told her friend she was coming over. Talon must have gotten the key from Jesse. She held back a sob as footsteps got closer to her room. The door was kicked open. Looking out from under her bed she saw something she didn’t think she would. Cowboy boots. “Darlin’ where are ya?” Jesse spoke in his southern drawl. Her heart melted thinking he got away from Talon.  
“I-I’m under the bed. I thought you died.” Forest whimpered as she moved to see her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him. “I was so worried Jesse.” She started crying again, out of fear and happiness.  
Jesse just smiled as he took his peacekeeper out of his pocket. Slowly he lifted her head up to his. “I ain’t the one dyin’ sweetheart.” He whispered softly before pressing his lips against hers. Cocking his gun he placed it against her head. “I loved ya Forest. Don’t anymore. Ya know too much though. Sorry sweetheart, but ya gotta go.” He pulled the trigger letting her lifeless body fall to the floor. “I won’t miss ya that’s for sure.” A deep laugh filled the room as another cold body came in.  
“Good boy Jesse. Didn’t think you could listen to orders anymore.” Reaper said taking his subordinate’s hand. “Time to head back to the base.” They both turned to look at her body, “I’ll leave her soul. Maybe, just maybe Mercy could bring her back like she did me. Fucking bitch knows she likes messing with death.”  
The two shadow stepped out of the room. McCree holding tight to reaper. Together they return to the Talon base. They drink to a successful mission. In the back of Jesse’s mind is regret and pain. What if he never listened to Reaper? He will never forget the girl he loved so much, or the fact he killed her under direct orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!! If you found anything wrong please let me know!


End file.
